Kirby Morris
Kirby Morris is a former security guard on the S.S. Tipton and a recurring character on The Suite Life on Deck. He is portrayed by the late Windell Middlebrooks. Story Kirby first appeared in "Showgirls" then reappeared in "Boo You". He then appeared in "Cruisin' for a Bruisin'" and in "Double-Crossed" in Season 1. In Season 2, he appeared in "In the Line of Duty", "Any Given Fantasy", "London's Apprentice", "I Brake for Whales" and "Seven Seas News". That's a total of 5 episodes. According to "Seven Seas News", he used to do a show called "Boat Cops", and was the highest-rated program on the TV channel especially for the passengers on the boat until it was canceled because someone stole his camera. At the end of the episode, "Boat Cops" is seen running again, but this time with Woody, Zack, Cody, and Bailey being the culprits. In the episode "In the Line of Duty", it is revealed that Kirby actually hates his job. It also revealed that he had hair. In "Any Given Fantasy", it is revealed that Kirby played in the Arena Football League and once was penalized 15 yards for taking a bite out of Kurt Warner's leg. Like Woody, he has obsession for food. Kirby is trained by the "CIA" (Carl's Investigative Academy), but in "Cruisin' for a Bruisin", when Mr. Moseby handed Kirby a note to come in, Kirby thought he needed to go through a porthole to get to Moseby, so he isn't very bright. However, in the episode "Boo You", he knows enough to pass his high school equivalency test. Like Woody and Emma Tutweiller, he appeared more in Season 2 than in Season 1. Kirby is mentioned in "Lost at Sea" that he called Mr. Moseby that one of the life boats is missing, making Mr. Moseby tell Ms. Tutweiller what happened and knew it was the kids that set themselves a drift. In the episode "London's Apprentice", he was called by London to guard a sack containing one million dollars. He then lost the money (for a time he was carrying his "lunch sack", thinking it was the cash), but London later found it in the employee fridge, next to the salad, which explained why he couldn't find the money. According to Boo You, he didn't get a high school diploma before getting a job as a security guard on the S.S. Tipton. Zack and Cody helped him get his high school diploma, even though he at first couldn't take the test without fear. He eventually passed. In the episode "My Oh Maya", Zack was told that the ship had the best security system after Mr. Moseby learned of a stowaway on board. Zack then responded, "You mean Kirby?". Trivia *Kirby never changes his outfit, except in "Any Given Fantasy" when he trains Cody how to play football. *Kirby has a show named Boat Cops, but it was talking about food) *Kirby is the second one who fell on Mr. Moseby (the first being in "Grounded on the 23rd Floor"). *Kirby's top relationships are with London and Mr. Moseby in "I Brake for Whales". *In "Boo You'','' it is revealed he was scared to fail. His top relationships are with Zack and Cody in this episode. *In "I Brake For Whales", it is revealed he guards the Captain's Bridge. It is also revealed he adopted a whale named "Kirbina" that he treats as if it is his own daughter. Category:The Suite Life characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Live-action characters Category:Adults Category:Disney characters Category:African American characters Category:Heroes